


The Proud Soulmate

by smilesunshinee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, idk what this is, smol ship, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee
Summary: In which Gabriel was never killed. He was in hiding but comes out for Castiel. Castiel is given some knowledge he was never aware of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5 AM. This probably sucks but I tried, I guess.

From as early as Castiel could remember, his older brother Gabriel was always there for him. Castiel being the youngest of the angels, Gabriel definitely favored the little angel more than any of his brothers. His other brothers, Lucifer and Michael loved messing with the baby seraph, but Gabriel didn't let it happen often. Gabriel taught Castiel everything that he needed to know to become the angel that he was today. Though, it depended on who you asked- Castiel was either the best angel or the worst. But by Gabriel's definition, he was the best angel that was. And that's all he cared about was doing what was right, and doing it no matter the consequences. He cherished the human race, he loved living among them- another thing Gabriel had inspired him to do. He admired the beauty of his father's creations and all that came with them. Castiel learned how to spread his wings- literally, and fly from Gabriel as well. 

The trench coated angel often thought about Gabriel, although he had been killed by their brother, Lucifer. He didn't know if the Archangel had actually died or not, but he never truly pursued it, because the common knowledge was that he was dead. Castiel saw the mark his wings left on the ground that night. Castiel would never forgive his brother for this, he hadn't had much against Lucifer before this. Thinking about it brought out the ruthlessness of the angel, wanting to pay him a visit. But every time he thought about it, he fought his urge because there were too many other things at risk with this. Everything that Gabriel instilled in Castiel was clarified by that in itself. Gabriel would be proud if he knew of the angel Castiel had become.

\---  
Gabriel had been hiding out in the safest place, one that shan't be given away. He didn't do much but try to live a normal human life, he used his Trickster past to aid him in doing so. He always had the radio on. For the first couple months after his "death", Gabriel had stopped hearing any mention of his name on Angel radio. This sort of saddened him, even if he was an Archangel, fallen and beginning to be forgotten. But that was what he wanted, he didn't want any part of the drama that was going on upstairs. Never did, now he didn't want to be a part of it even more. It had been years since Gabriel's falling off the angel grid.

Today, though. He tuned into Angel radio, where, of course, Castiel hadn't tuned out. He heard Castiel's thoughts of Gabriel. This brought great grief to the Archangel, his brother sounded very desperate. With that and a flap of his golden wings, Gabriel had appeared in a room where Castiel was. "Castiel." Gabriel said softly, making his presence known to the other. "Gabriel?" Castiel asked quickly, having his blade in his hand in seconds. He couldn't be too safe nowadays, Heaven was falling apart, even more so than before. All the other angels were against Castiel, most were ashamed of him and wanted him dead as he was a disgrace to the name of God. Castiel was only making sure that this wasn't just another angel stealing Gabriel's name and vessel- as it had been done before but with Gadreel and Ezekiel. 

"Woah, kiddo, take it easy there. Put your blade away. It's me." Gabriel said, putting his hands up. "And how do I know that? Gabriel is dead." Castiel said. "Wow, baby bro, why are you so paranoid? It's me, really. No tricks... Well, I can't say /no/ tricks, but I'm really me. Let me explain." Gabriel said, taking a seat on the bed that was in the room. Castiel was listening. "When Luci stabbed me, I survived. I didn't die, and I went into hiding." Gabriel said, resulting in Castiel furrowing his brow at the older archangel. "Show me your wings." Castiel said before he would put his blade away, he needed concrete proof. Gabriel nodded, making his wings visible to his brother.

Castiel put his blade away the second he saw the same golden wings he remembered of Gabriel's. "Gabriel." He said in a softer tone, relaxing now. He missed his brother. "I've missed you, impeccably, Gabriel." He said. Gabriel didn't say anything, just threw his arms around the younger angel. "I missed ya kiddo, I really did. Dropping off the grid kind of really sucks, I didn't want to risk the other's knowing I was alive. But I'm so glad I picked up on your signal." Gabriel said, nuzzling the taller vesseled angel. "Which, you should turn off and remember to turn off, should you want to have private thoughts." Gabriel said and Castiel nodded, doing as he was told to do. 

Castiel hugged his brother tightly, a feeling of relief coming over him as they embraced each other. "Gabriel, I.." He started but couldn't finish his statement. He knew Gabriel heard what he was thinking of earlier- him being a failure to his people and everyone else. He didn't know what to say about how he was feeling. "Cassie, you are not a failure, you are not a disgrace. If anything, all the other angels are the malfunctioned ones. Blind little soldiers to the words of our absent asshat of a father." Gabriel said, knowing what Castiel was getting ready to bring up. Castiel looked at the other, the blue eyes of his vessel were getting red and irritated from the tears that formed in them. 

"Heyo, Cassie-o, No crying." Gabriel said taking his thumb, wiping the cheeks of the blue eyed seraph that was in front of him. Gabriel's touch brought back a flash of memories from when he was younger. All the love, support and everything else that Gabriel always spoiled him with all rushing back. Castiel took Gabriel's hand, pressing it to his forehead so that he could share the memories with his brother. This brought a smile to Gabe's face. 

The Archangel wrapped his huge golden wings around his brother, holding him closely like he had when he was a baby. Castiel liked this a lot, it had been a while since he had actually felt secure and safe- if even for a second. Castiel nuzzled his face into the neck of the archangel. "I am proud of you, Castiel. I am so, so, so proud of you." Gabriel whispered. Castiel looked up from Gabriel's neck, looking into the beautiful amber colored eyes of his that matched his wings and fit very well with his true form. "Gabriel, please don't leave." Castiel said softly, and from his tone, Gabriel could hear how needy Castiel was. Not that he minded, not one bit. Of course Gabriel wasn't going anywhere, not for a while at least.

"I'm not going anywhere, sugar." Gabriel reassured the angel, stroking his back soothingly. "You taught me everything I know. You are what inspired me to be the kind of angel I am today, Gabriel. You were always there for me." Castiel was beginning to babble, which he usually never did. But Castiel had a lot to talk to his brother, things he's had on his mind since the last time he saw him. Gabriel listened to Castiel's ramble with fluttery, honored eyes- even if he didn't want to admit he was honored. "I could never take credit for the way you were always going to be, honeybee. You were special and I knew it, right away. You flourished in everything we did together, you learned so fast." Gabriel said, kissing the angel's cheek.

"I became before I was killed and rebuilt, and I learned what all the emotions really felt like, Gabriel. And I realized that you are my first love. You were the first beauty, the first love, the first anything I saw. I owe everything to you, I'm so glad you're here." Castiel said, his voice cracking. "Aw, pumpkin, I love you too. Maybe it's time you were told of soulmates, and who your true one was." Gabriel said. Cas' eyes widened, looking at Gabriel. "You were and are still my soulmate, Cassie, but I never told you, I couldn't have. Fate doesn't care if you're an angel as well, you were made for my love."


End file.
